A head-mounted display may utilize a waveguide to deliver an image to an eye of a user. However, a field of view that can be supported by a waveguide display device may be quite small. The field of view may be increased by employing layered switchable Bragg gratings (SBGs) to create spatially separated diffraction elements that have a combined field of view that is greater than a field of view of a single diffraction element. However, such spatial separation may greatly increase a thickness of the waveguide, and also may negatively affect output performance of the display.